Blood is a liquid tissue that includes red cells, white cells, corpuscles, and platelets dispersed in a liquid phase. The liquid phase is plasma, which includes acids, lipids, solublized electrolytes, and proteins. The proteins are suspended in the liquid phase and can be separated out of the liquid phase by any of a variety of methods such as filtration, centrifugation, electrophoresis, and immunochemical techniques. One particular protein suspended in the liquid phase is fibrinogen. When bleeding occurs, the fibrinogen reacts with water and thrombin (an enzyme) to form fibrin, which is insoluble in blood and polymerizes to form clots.
In a wide variety of circumstances, animals, including humans, can be wounded. Often bleeding is associated with such wounds. In some instances, the wound and the bleeding are minor, and normal blood clotting functions in addition to the application of simple first aid are all that is required. Unfortunately, however, in other circumstances, substantial bleeding can occur. These situations usually require specialized equipment and materials as well as personnel trained to administer appropriate aid. If such aid is not readily available, excessive blood loss can occur. When bleeding is severe, sometimes the immediate availability of equipment and trained personnel is still insufficient to stanch the flow of blood in a timely manner.
Moreover, severe wounds can often be inflicted in very remote areas or in situations, such as on a battlefield, where adequate medical assistance is not immediately available. In these instances, it is important to stop bleeding, even in less severe wounds, long enough to allow the injured person or animal to receive medical attention.
In an effort to address the above-described problems, materials have been developed for controlling excessive bleeding in situations where conventional aid is unavailable or less than optimally effective. Although these materials have been shown to be somewhat successful, they are not effective enough for traumatic wounds and tend to be expensive. Furthermore, these materials are sometimes ineffective in all situations and can be difficult to apply as well as remove from a wound. Additionally, or alternatively, they can produce undesirable side effects.
Based on the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a bleeding control device that overcomes or improves upon the prior art.